


Windows

by WorriedEye



Category: Noel Fielding's Luxury Comedy, The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Complete, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedEye/pseuds/WorriedEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this month's Brushes and Bagels prompt over on tumblr which is, non-surprisingly, 'windows'.</p><p>Straight dialogue - following Noel's return home from his North American/Canadian tour. Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windows

“Hey Ju.”

“Hey there yourself. How you doing? How was the tour?”

“Pretty amazing actually. Sold out all over the place and the audiences were brilliant, totally on board. Saw loads of places too. Went to a hockey game. Ate some doughnuts. Brought a shed load of clothes.”

“Rich okay?”

“Awh it was wonderful working with him again, just like old times. He hasn’t changed a bit, still bonkers as ever.”

“Mike?”

“He’s cool. He’s gone back to his real job today, haha. It was all great, really really great, way better than I expected.”

“...”

“Missed you though.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, well you know, working with Rich kinda felt like the old gang back together, but the old gang missing a major organ.”

“Dave wasn’t there either.”

“No, I miss him too.”

“Not as much as me though right?”

“Ha! No, not as much as you Ju.”

“...”

“So what you up to?”

“Oh you know, folding some towels, composing a classical jazz piece in my head, staring at a man in bright blue Y-fronts.”

“What?”

“Bright blue Y-fronts Noel, they look good, they really bring out the colour of your eyes.”

“What, but…?? Oh right, yeah, I always forget you can see straight in here.”

“Fuck off, no you don’t, you go on about it all the bloody time.”

“You don’t have to look though do ya. Window shopping are you Sir? Like what you see do you Sir?”

“Please don’t shake that thing at me, I’ve only just had breakfast.”

“No-one’s making you look though are they Ju? What are you wearing anyway?

“Guess.”

“I don’t wanna guess I wanna see. It’s not fair, you’ve got curtains. You’re like some dirty ol’ peeping Tom lusting after me from behind your pencil pleats.”

“What the hell are pencil pleats?”

“A type of curtain, christ Ju have I not taught you anything?

“Sorry, I must have missed that particular lesson of Mr Fielding’s Guide to Windows.”

“Playing truant?”

“No, had a letter from my Mum. The goldfish died.”

“You never had a goldfish.”

“Did too.”

“What did it die of then?”

“Boredom.”

“Heehee. You probably played it too much jazz.”

“No, your early stand-up routines.”

“Ouch, haha.”

“Speaking of windows Noel, you got any coming up?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty free most of this week, why?”

“Thought you might want to come over and help me write some lyrics.”

“Not that classical jazz piece you mentioned.”

“Ha, nah, not really your area of expertise that. No, I’ve had this tune going around my head for days now, a bit of an idea to go with that character you sketched me last month. You want to see if maybe we can develop it somehow?”

“Sure. Name the day and I’ll be there.”

“Well, what you doing today?”

“Umm, not much. Should I head on over now then?”

“Yep, sounds good, I’ll put the kettle on.”

“Cool, I’ll just get dressed.”

“If you must?”

“What?”

“I said if you must.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“I’m only wearing Y-Fronts too Noel.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Mighty Boosh and all related characters of course belong to Noel and Julian, Dave and Rich and Mike. I love them and hope they don't mind me messing with them in some very peculiar ways. No money is being made from this effort. For RPF fic the stories will be based on an article or reported actual event, but they are in the main completely fictional.


End file.
